Office
The Office (執務室) lets you do miscellaneous things. Access it by clicking the seventh button below the Home button. World Map The World Map ワールドマップ button lets you see the regions of Spring Garden and read about specific areas. The button is at the top of the page and has no icon. Gifts The Gift / 贈り物 button lets you give gifts to flower knights to boost their affection. The button has a teddy bear on it. Reference The Illustrated Reference Book / 図鑑 button lets you look at any character you've obtained so far. The button has a red book on it. Serial Code The Serial Code / シリアルコード button lets you input serial codes to obtain prizes from outside of the game. The button has a sheet of paper with text on it. Album The Album / アルバム button lets you re-watch dialogs and animations. The button has an orange book on it. Note: If you want to re-watch R-18 H scenes, you instead need to go to reference tab. Items The Item / アイテム button lets you see and use items and some currency. The button has a 50% Stamina Recovery Nectar on it. Double-clicking on an item lets you use it whereas double-clicking on currency takes you to the place where you can spend it. Refining Refining / 精製 allows you to produce items out of other materials. The Refining button has an anvil and mallet on it. In the Recipes column of the following table, bullet points denote the different ways you can create the item. Bonds Crystals Refining Bonds Crystals can be made from equipment that match the following conditions. *It must be level 1. *It can't be locked. *It can't be currently equipped. The plus-modifier on the equipment (it can show +1 to +10) has no effect on the refinement process. When you choose the type of equipment you want to make bonds crystals out of, you will be taken to a confirmation screen asking how many of the equipment to consume to make bonds crystals. You'll get 10 bonds crystals for every one of the recipes you can complete. If checked, the checkbox at the bottom lets you include +8 through +10 equipment in the refinement process. The checkbox's state will be retained. In the example screenshot, 3 Warrior's Rings will be turned into 10 Bonds Crystals. The owned number of Warrior's Rings go from 27 -> 24. Survey The Survey / アンケート button lets you take part in questionnaires to give feedback to the Flower Knight Girl developers. The button is an unrolled parchment and a feather pen. This button has been removed. Download The Download / ダウンロード button lets you download game assets. The button is a chibi Nazuna bot next to a flower pot with an arrow pointing into it. The big, cyan button lets you download the data. The red button lets you delete the downloaded data. The assets you download seem to only be the SD sprites and animations used all over the game such as in battle or in the Garden. Downloading the same assets means that you don't need to download these things on the fly, so it can speed up load times and also give more stable gameplay for people with unreliable internet connections. You will need to give Flash enough space to store all the data (over 800 MB) for this to work correctly. To do so, right click on the game and choose "Global Settings...". It will open a page at Macromedia's website. Choose "Global Storage Settings panel" and you can change the data limit from there. Name Change The Name Change / 団長名変更 lets you change your display name across all linked platforms. If you started FKG from the Browser Version or the DMM Games Mobile Version, your display name would default to be your DMM username. If you started from either of the other Mobile Versions, you'd probably have to set your name ahead of time. Setting your name in any version will reflect the change across all versions. Names can be up to 20 half-width (ASCII) characters or 12 full-width characters. Category:Interface